Mobile electronic devices have brought lots of convenience for people's daily life and work, and have become an indispensable tool for people. There are multiple types of input apparatuses for mobile electronic devices, such as a keypad, a mouse, a joystick, a laser pen and a touch screen. Touch technology is rapidly applied to various electronic devices due to its good interactivity, the technology already tends to be mature, and various possible applications based on the technology have also been fully exploited.
With the development of technology, a user also has an increasing demand for the operating experience of an electronic device such as a mobile phone and tablet, and looks forward to a more convenient human-computer interactive experience. Based on positional information provided by the touch technology, force (“Force”, “F” for short) detection technology adds another dimensional information. Various applications may be developed on the basis of input force information, which will bring a brand-new operating experience for people using the electronic devices, for instance, effects such as popping up a drop-down menu or a “small ball” by pressing a screen, accelerating the speed of scrolling a page up and down, left and right by a heavy load, and a touch feedback may be provided.
At present, the force detection technology are mainly include an inductive type, a resistive type, a capacitive type, a piezoelectric type, a micro-electromechanical system and the like. Since a portable electronic device is limited by space and structure of mainboards, a portable electronic device mainly adopt two types of force sensor, namely, an array strain gauge and an array capacitor, to detect a force. Since a capacitive sensing array is adopted by touch detection technology applied to most of portable electronic devices at present, the force detection technology adopts an array capacitor to detect a force has a greater advantage.
Unlike touch detection, force detection not only needs to detect whether there is a force or not, but also the magnitude of the force, i.e., a precise force measurement. However, the force cannot be accurately calculated by an electronic device in the prior art based on detected raw data (“Raw data”, “R” for short).